leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tapu Koko (Pokémon)
|} Tapu Koko (Japanese: カプ・コケコ Kapu-Kokeko) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is the guardian deity of Melemele Island, with , , and being the deities of the other islands. Biology Tapu Koko's head and torso are black with white markings on its chest, just above its eyes, and on top of its head. Extending from the top of its head is a large, orange plume with bristles along the back. There is a yellow marking covering the top bristle and half of the bristle below it. The bottom of this crest goes all the way to its neck, where it divides its face in half and creates a beak-like nose. It has small, blue eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of its body is orange with four pointed projections: one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. These spines resemble a bird's tail feathers. Its thin arms have round, yellow structures encircling its shoulders. On each arm is a shell that appears to be half of a bird mask, and its hands end in two large claws to create a beak for the mask. The mask itself is mostly yellow with black, orange, and white markings. There are three white triangular markings with black edges on the top of each half of the mask, which create diamond-shapes when the mask is closed. The 'eyes' consist of a white diamond connected to a slightly larger orange diamond, which is inside a larger yellow diamond. Each of these shapes is edged in black. On each half of its beak is an orange triangle with a white rim. There are wing-shaped structures on each side, toward the back. Tapu Koko is able to pull the mask together and hide its upper body inside, creating the impression of a stylized . This Pokémon is called the guardian deity of Melemele Island. It's known for protecting its home, but it is fickle and will not necessarily help people in need. However, it is very curious, and may come to play or battle with people or Pokémon that interest it. It is able to store electricity by closing itself inside the shells on its arms.Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Tapu Koko It has an explosive temper, but it instantly forgets what enraged it in the first place. Tapu Koko and the other guardian deities share the signature move and the exclusive Z-Move . File:785Tapu Koko 2.png|Artwork of Tapu Koko with its shell closed In the anime Major appearances Tapu Koko debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, where it gave a Z-Ring equipped with an Electrium Z. It reappeared in The Guardian's Challenge!, where it challenged Ash and to a . It then taught them how to use the Z-Move and fled. A Tapu Koko debuted in Battling the Beast Within!, where it and its counterpart from Ash's world transported Ash and Pikachu to the Ultra Ruin. It reappeared in Parallel Friendships!. Minor appearances A Tapu Koko appeared in I Choose You!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tapu Koko debuted in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl, where it attacked and . After a short , it fled, leaving behind a Sparkling Stone for Sun. It reappeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six, PASM24, and PASM25; and in a flashback in PASM21. A Tapu Koko appeared in a fantasy in Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, Homecoming and the Brilliant Professional Golfer, and Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tapu Koko appears as a Pokémon summoned from the . It uses , creating an electric field that stuns opponents, and also shooting out electricity. Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Alola|num2=383|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Tapu Koko Appears''}} |} |} In events |Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko|Japanese region|Online|60 |March 17 to May 31, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Japanese Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko}} |Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko|All|South Korea|60 |April 8 to 9, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Korean Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko}} |Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko|Japanese region|Online|60 |April 28 to June 30, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Taiwanese Melemele Shiny Island Tapu Koko}} |Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko|PAL region|Online|60 |April 28 to June 30, 2017|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko}} |Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko|Taiwanese region|Online|60 |April 28 to June 30, 2017|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko}} |Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60 |July 14 to August 14, 2017|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko}} |Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko|American region|Nintendo Network|60 |July 14 to August 14, 2017|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Melemele Island Shiny Tapu Koko}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Tapu Koko shares its with , and . They are all known as the Land Spirit Pokémon. * Tapu Koko has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Tapu Koko has a base experience yield of 114. Origin Tapu Koko's mask appears to be a stylized . Its design is similar to a . It may also be inspired by , one of the four major Hawaiian gods and god of war and conflict, who is often represented by feathered idols. Name origin Tapu Koko may be a combination of tapu (Hawaiian for sacred or holy) and kokō (Hawaiian onomatopoeia for a rooster's crowing). Kapu-Kokeko may be a combination of kapu (Hawaiian for sacred or holy) and コケコッコー kokekokkō (Japanese onomatopoeia for a rooster's crowing). In other languages and |fr=Tokorico|frmeaning=From |es=Tapu Koko|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kapu-Riki|demeaning=From and |it=Tapu Koko|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=카푸꼬꼬꼭 Kapukkokkokkok|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=卡璞・鳴鳴 / 卡璞・鸣鸣 Kǎpú Míngmíng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=卡璞・鳴鳴 Kāpok Mìhngmìhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Тапу Коко Tapu Koko|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Guardian deities (anime) * Guardian deities Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon de:Kapu-Riki es:Tapu Koko fr:Tokorico it:Tapu Koko ja:カプ・コケコ zh:卡璞・鸣鸣